The UWN War! Part 1
The UWN War! Part 1 is the 36th episode of Season One of "CuldeeFell Shortz!" and the 5th episode of "The Reject Arc!". Script SYNOPSIS - Saiko and her team of rejects are at it at sabotaging the Wiki Night, but Culdee has other plans to stop her. To do this, he gets Rh, MarioFan, Sunny, PaRappa and Frida to help end this team! (It starts off with PaRappa walking through the town) PaRappa: Man, things do get boring quick- (Suddenly PaRappa hears Saiko and the others talking) PaRappa: The hell? (PaRappa peaks into Saiko's window and sees her and the others laughing) Saiko: HAHA! That was hilarious what we did! Matt: Yeah! I bet he didn't see us coming! Spiderman: LOL! Candy Cadet: This place is more better than I thought it would be! Zulzo: I know right! High: That was awesome! Grodo: Agreed! (Everyone continues to laugh) Matt: So what do we do now? Saiko: Maybe we should do more pranks later on! Grodo: Nice! Matt: I'd like to do more pranks! Hopefully next time we don't catch Culdee at a bad time! Spiderman: Yee! PaRappa: They are planning more attacks? I better call Culdee! (PaRappa grabs his phone and calls Culdee. Culdee is seen at his twitter when he sees a tweet saying there is a Fortnite X Avengers Endgame event) Culdee: OH S**T! (Culdee goes onto Fortnite and loads the game. However Culdee gets a phone call) Culdee: Just ignore it Culdee! (It continues to ring) Culdee: It's Endgame Culdee! (It continues to ring) Culdee: UGH! (Culdee answers the phone) Culdee: What do you want PaRappa? PaRappa: Culdee, it's Saiko! They are planning another act of sabotage! Culdee: Yeah that's great. PaRappa: Then we need to figure out what to do! Culdee: We can figure out what to do later! Right now Fortnite just got a crossover event with Avengers! PaRappa: Who cares about your Avengers crap!? We need to figure out what to do right now! Culdee: ALRIGHT FINE! But If I miss the event, it's your doggy **s! (Culdee angrily hangs up. Culdee angrily walks to the basement) Culdee: Stupid dog wasting my stupid time! I could be playing Endgame right now! But Noooooo! I just have to make this stupid team in the first place! (Culdee turns on the lights and sees MarioFan, Rh, Sunny and Frida in tents) MarioFan: Hey Culdee! Culdee: WHAT THE D- UH! WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU DOING IN MY BASEMENT! Frida: We were staying the night here! Culdee: Okay and what was the reason for that! Rh: ... I don't know! Culdee: Ugh oh my f**king God. Anyways, get out of your God damn tents! (Everyone gets out of their tents) Culdee: So basically PaRappa told us that Saiko and the others are hatching another God damn plan! MarioFan: Another one? Culdee: Apparently so yeah! Sunny: So what do you suggest we do! Culdee: Good question Sunny, I have no idea. Sunny: WHAT THE FU- WHY ARE WE EVEN IN THIS STUPID TEAM IF WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO!? I COULD BE PROTECTING MY GARDEN FROM BOKO RIGHT NOW! Culdee: Well you should have thought before you joined the team! Sunny: YOU MADE ME! Culdee: Oh yeah. Rh: So how about we all stop f**king arguing and come up with a plan! I got one! Frida: Well what is it! Rh: Well it might not be simple- Culdee: TELL US! Rh: OKAY FINE! HERES YOUR EXPLANATION YOUR HIGHNESS! (It shows a thought cloud of the reject team) Rh: So basically they are going to come over to your house and try to sabotage us! But once they do, we will attack them and be victorious! (It shows Culdee's team over powering Saiko's team and winning) (The thought cloud ends) Culdee: ... That's it? That's the plan?! YOU SAID IT WAS NOT SIMPLE! Rh: Well I may have over exaggerated a bit! Culdee: EXAGGERATED?! WHY YOU- Sunny: Calm down! What's wrong with you, you missing an event or something?! Culdee: Yes. Yes I am. Sunny: Oh. (PaRappa then runs downstairs tired) PaRappa: Oh God. (PaRappa falls down tired) Frida: PaRappa? Sunny: You okay pal? PaRappa: Yeah, I had to run all the way from Saiko's place to get here! So what are you guys talking about? MarioFan: A plan to get back at Saiko! PaRappa: Sweet! (Manny comes out of a portal) Manny: WAIT! I want to join! (The creator comes out) Creator: OH NO YOU AINT! (Creator grabs Manny) Manny: F**K! (Creator then drags Manny into a portal) Culdee: Dafuq is with that kid? Anyways, let's get into business! (Culdee and the others then hide in a bush) PaRappa: Okay! They should be coming- Culdee: HEY! PaRappa: JESUS! WHAT THE F**K!? Culdee: I'm the leader, I say when they should be coming! PaRappa: But I- Culdee: HUSH! PaRappa: Ugh! Culdee: Okay! They should be coming soon! Sunny: How soon? Culdee: I don't know! What do I look like! A clock!? Saiko: There is the house! Culdee: S**T! Stay quiet. (Culdee and the others stay quiet) Matt: Is the door locked? (Spiderman opens the door) Zulzo: Man this kid is stupid! Culdee: STUPID!? (Culdee charges at them only for Rh and MarioFan to hold him back) Saiko: The hell was that? Candy Cadet: Don't know. But we must get back to the misson! Saiko: Right! (The team enter the house) Culdee: LET'S GET THAT PINK HAIRED B***H! (Everyone else enters) (Saiko and the others enter Culdee's room) Candy Cadet: Alright! Let's hack this baby- (Everyone notices the computer is gone) Saiko: ... What? Matt: Who took the computer? Culdee: I ask the same question! (Everyone turns around and sees Culdee and the others) Saiko: Well well well! If it isn't the FNAF loving b***h! Culdee: Wassup b***h! We are here to stop you! Candy Cadet: You can try! PaRappa: Okay who the f**k is this R2D2 ripoff? Candy Cadet: Why you little- Zulzo: Now now CC! Maybe it shouldn't be best to be so angry. Yet! Matt: Well this is getting spicy! Sunny: Matt? PaRappa: Why are you part of this? Matt: Well I hardly appear in stories ever since "The Firestar Arc!". Also, every PaRappa character was added to the UWN except for me! Culdee: Prolly didn't add you because you ain't popular! Matt: EXCUSE ME!? (Matt runs up to Culdee and punches him in the nose) Culdee: F**K! Grodo: DAMN! Matt: Yeah, don't call me forgotten! (Sunny then sucker punches Matt) Matt: OW! Sunny: Hate to say this Matt, but you deserved it! (Culdee gets up) Culdee: So it's a war you want, it's a war you get! Saiko: So be it FNAF nerd! (Saiko charges at Culdee and throws him out of a window. Sunny attacks Spiderman by turning into her Iron Flower costume. PaRappa grabs a bat and swings at Matt. Frida attacks Zulzo while Rh charges at Candy Cadet. High and Grodo then attack MarioFan) Culdee: JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A GIRL DOESN'T MEAN I'LL TAKE IT EASY ON- (Saiko grabs her hammer and slams Culdee into a wall) Culdee: Ow.. my back. (Sunny shoots thorns at Spiderman only for Spiderman to web them to the ground) Spiderman: LOL! Sunny: GET BACK HERE! (Sunny continues to fight Spiderman. MarioFan is then seen chasing High and Grodo) MarioFan: GET BACK HERE YOU SCAREDY CATS! (Grodo grabs a rock and throws it at MarioFan's hat knocking it to the ground) MarioFan: MY HAT! (MarioFan goes on the ground looking for his hat) High: Nows our chance! (High grabs a stick and attempts to finish MarioFan only for MarioFan to get back up with his hat and accidentally hit High into a tree) Grodo: Oohh! That's gotta hurt! High: Shut up Grodo! (PaRappa is then seen fighting Matt) PaRappa: We're still friends right? Matt: Only if you go easy on me! (Matt kicks PaRappa only for him to duck and swing a bat at him causing Matt to jump over it) (Frida is then seen shooting lasers at Zulzo) Frida: GET BACK HERE! Zulzo: F**K! (Zulzo grabs a pan and reflects Frida's lasers) Frida: F**K! (Frida ducks as a laser goes over her head. Manny is then seen coming out of a portal) Manny: Finally, got away from hi- OH S**T! (A laser hits Manny's belt causing him to rapidly change into his El Tigre form to normal form to El Tigre again) Manny: F**K! Creator: GOTCHA B***H! (Creator drags Manny back into the portal) Saiko: THATS IT! (Saiko grabs her hammer and slams Culdee against the wall) Culdee: OW! Okay! Time out! You win! Saiko: YES! HAHA! Told you we would beat you! Grodo: You didn't even tell anyone that we would beat them! Saiko: Shut it! Let's go guys! (Saiko and the others leave) Rh: Well what should we do now? Culdee: I'll tell you.. what I'm gonna do! (Culdee gets up) MarioFan: What are you gonna do? Get revenge?! Culdee: No. Even better! I'm gonna go home and play some Fortnite X Endgame! (Culdee goes back in his house) MarioFan: You guys wanna watch endgame? Frida: Sure! Sunny: Might as well! (The others leave to go watch endgame) (It switches to the reject team walking) Saiko: I definitely showed them not to mess with us! Zulzo: Yeah! Matt: You got Culdee good! Candy Cadet: I agree! ???: Hello Candy Cadet! (Everyone turns around and sees an endo skeleton) Saiko: The hell? Candy Cadet: It's you! Adventure Endo-01! Endo-01: Hug me! Will you be my friend? (The screen goes black) Trivia * This marks the debut of Endo-01. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:SML Shorts Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Saiko Episodes Category:High and Grodo Episodes Category:Matt Major Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Candy Cadet Episodes Category:Zulzo Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:Creator Episodes Category:Endo-01 Episodes Category:The Reject Arc!